Remember The Days
by Valicity
Summary: This is a story about the marauders and lily it has a couple characters of my own. There are a lot of diffrent things going on at once. Including portuguese girls, evil plans, deaths, pranks, and much much more. Plese read and review.
1. Divas, Haters, Players, and Pimps

(Repost) Ch 1  
  
This story takes place at Hogwarts and MWPP/L are in their 5th year.  
  
  
  
See in this story everyone in Hogwarts are split up into groups. For the girls there were the Divas, all of them were very pretty always had the new stuff. The other group for the girls were the Haters, they just hated the divas and liked their own thing. The boys were also split into 2 groups the Players, who loved girls and always got who they want. And the Pimps, who hated the Players and they owned some of the haters. The Divas in Slytherin did not really get along with the one's in Gryffindor even if they were all Divas there was still house loyalty. Like the people of their own houses who were different things didn't hang with each other but they still were same house so they cheered and helped each other for points. But this is only a minor part in the story. So heres we go:  
  
Lily Evans was a diva along with her dorm mates and best friends Tashelle Robins, Diamond Banks and Cleo Telroy. There were other divas and Haters through out all the houses. The four of them of course were beautiful and had a large amount of respect for their fellow Divas. Lily had long red hair and bright green eyes that sparkled she was muggle born. Tashelle was black with braided brown hair most of the time brown eyes and was medium brown she was half and half. Diamond was raven haired that came down to her mid back it was straight and she had bluish silver eyes like a diamonds she was half and half. Cleo had Long blond hair and very pale blue eyes that just worked for her she was muggle born.  
  
James Potter, Sirius Black, and Remus Lupin were Players and surprisingly so was Peter although he didn't really play anyone. These four were the most common and known Players in the school because they were also huge pranksters. They were either know as the Players or the Marauders. Lily, Tachelle, Diamond, Cleo, and the Marauders were all in Gryffindor and best friends.  
  
Severus Snape was a main Pimp along with Chris Crabbe, Jeffrey Goyle, and Al Bulstrode . They hated all the Players but most of all the Marauders and players of Gryffindor. Narcisa Stevens, Tanaesha Malfoy, Almara Hasburg, and Indi Minul were all Haters and hated Lily and her diva friends the most. They were the main Haters and Pimps of Slytherin. Luicus was sorta both friends with each of them only in his house though.  
  
A Pimp of Gryffindor was Aaron Lupin and his friends he despised his little brother and was in his 6th year.  
  
In the Gryffindor common room Sirius, Remus and James were all up and ready to ruin someone's day. Peter was in the hospital wing.  
  
"'Let's do something to Snape today." Sirius said writing in his mischief notebook on pranks to pull and who to be pulled on.  
  
"I want to do something to Aaron." Remus said  
  
"Well we will think about that later right now let's think of what else to do today." James said putting his hand to his head engaging in thought.  
  
"Yah James is right how about we go play some Divas." said Sirius jumping up  
  
"Good idea Siri. I've had an eye out for Elrana what's her last name again it dont matter I'm going to be with her today." said Remus getting up to.  
  
"Isn't she that Brown haired Ravenvlaw." James said also getting up.  
  
"Yup. Who are you going with today James."  
  
"No clue I'll find someone."  
  
"Let's go then we can not keep our public waiting." Sirius said then they walked out of the room.  
  
In the girls dorm the girls were discussing lot's of things.  
  
"What should I wear you know it is Saturday and we only get a chance twice a week to wear what we want." Diamond said looking in her closet for some clothes.  
  
"I don't know but we will find something." Tashelle said looking through her drawers.  
  
Later on the boys were back in the common room from numerous snog sessions when the girls came down. Tashelle was wearing a baby blue belly that said baby girl on it in silver a shirt with some blue tight flare jeans. Diamond was wearing a black v-neck T that had stars glittery stars on it and black capri pants. Cleo wore a white sleeveless shirt that said divas in red and a red satin skirt that was up to her ankles with a split up to mid thigh. Lily wore a black spaghetti strap shirt that had silver linging on it with a long black skirt that had silver lining and a split to her mid thigh.  
  
"Woooh you girls looking hot today." Sirius said grinning  
  
"Yeah I wish Saturday came around all the time sigh." Remus said grinning too  
  
"Whoa heaven just lost 3 count em 3 angels." James said doing the same as his 2 friends.  
  
"What a weak line James you need new material." Lily said laughing  
  
"I know I'm running out by the minute." he said sighing  
  
"Sirius's material is as good as ever." Tashelle said  
  
"This aint no material baby I got it all from right here." Sirius said pointing to his heart.  
  
"Sure you did Siri." Cleo said  
  
"Well anyone of you want to make out with me." Sirius said scooting towards the girls more.  
  
"Sirius you know you don't really want that." Tashelle  
  
"Well no but if you guys weren't my friends I would be all over all of you at the moment."  
  
"Well were glad we are then." Lily said  
  
"That's nice. Anyway let's go get some snacks." Remus said getting up.  
  
"Yeah." James said getting up to.  
  
"To the kitchens." Sirius said pointing a finger up and the rest of them got up and they all left to the kitchens.  
  
They spent the rest of the day pranking eating and scheming until dinner was over and they made their way back to the common room. And they were informed of yet another dance.  
  
"So Tashelle wanna go to the dance with me." Sirius asked she gave him a weird look "As friends as friends." he said holding his hands up in defense. "Don't get me wrong I am just bored of snoging someone at dances I want to talk you know about how to annoy the hell out of Snape."  
  
"I see."  
  
"Lily wanna go with me." James asked  
  
"Sure as friends right."  
  
"Of course."  
  
"Lady Diamond Would Thou give thy the honor of accompanying thy to the dance." Remus said bowing down taking her hand.  
  
"It would be an honor to take thou to the dance as friends."  
  
"I take that as a yes. What about you Cleo who are you going with."  
  
"Frank Longbottom."  
  
"AWW! Isn't that sweet my little Cleo is growing up." Sirius said pinching her cheeks and she hit his hands away.  
  
"Stop Sirius."  
  
What about Peter?" Lily asked  
  
"He couldn't find a date so he's not going." James said  
  
"Alright you guys let's get to sleep." Lily said getting up followed by Diamond Tashelle and Cleo.  
  
"You guys can go we will be staying up a little longer tonight." Sirius said  
  
"Okay whatever." Lily said then she left along with the 3 other girls. When they left the Marauders began to talk.  
  
"Okay we need to get the Indigo Roots from Professor Kizel's cabinet tonight. it's the last ingredient. And we need one more book to tell what we do when we are ready." Sirius said getting up.  
  
"Okay Siri. Heres what we do Sirius you take my invisibility cloak and sneak into Kizel's office go in his cabinet and only take a little so he wont notice. Remus you go check on the potion and stir it over and over like were suppose to. And I will get the book. Sirius since your job wont take to long try and meet me in the library with the cloak so it will be easier to get out." said James getting up so did Sirius.  
  
"Okay." Remus and Sirius said. Remus and James walked out of the common room while Sirius ran up to their dorm so he could get the cloak.  
  
Later that night around 1:00 the boys had the stuff. They put the Indigo Roots in the cauldron and took the book up to their room. The next morning Lily and her friends were the first to wake up.  
  
"Girls Narcissa, Tanesha, Almara, and Indi are trying to spread some rumors about us so you know what that means." Lily said walking back and forth twirling her wand in her hand.  
  
"Yup they are going to pay what should we do to them." Diamond said getting up from her bed.  
  
"Hmmm let's think. How about this we will plant a tank of slimey goo stuff that makes you turn brown and stink above the door of there dorm. We will charm it to be invisible soo they cant see it." Lily said  
  
"Good idea let's go now there at breakfast." Tashelle said  
  
"Yeah come on you guys." Cleo said leading them out the door  
  
After breakfast before the first class started everyone went back to their dorms for a bit. Then they heard a whole bunch of very loud screams.  
  
"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!" the scream came from the Slytherin 4th year girls dorm that was full of Hater.  
  
"Got ya." Lily said high fiving Tashelle, Cleo, and Diamond.  
  
"That'll teach them." Cleo said "Trying to spread rumors about us the nerve of those slimy little Slytherin Haters. Oh let's get to class you guys." When she said that they all ran out the common room for their first class.


	2. In Which Tragic Events Occur

(Repost) Ch 2  
  
On the day of the dance most of the girls were getting ready. In the Gryffindor girls common room Lily and them were getting ready. On this dance you didn't have to wear dress robes because the theme was muggle so they listened to muggle music and wore fancy muggle clothes.  
  
"Were almost done." Lily said adding a little more make up.  
  
Diamond was wearing a sapphire colored spaghetti strap dress that went to her ankles. Her Raven hair was down. She had a little sapphire eye shadow.  
  
Cleo was wearing a white satin dress that went to her knees with skinny straps. Her hair was put into a bun. She had on pink eye shadow and pink lip gloss.  
  
Tashelle had on a black velvet skirt with a black v-neck dressy shirt. Her braided hair was down.  
  
Lily had on an emerald green dress that had straps that went around her neck and it went to her feet. Her hair was put into an elegant twist. All of their dresses were made to magically to sparkle.  
  
Then they left and went down the steps their dates were waiting all the boys there gaped at how stunningly beautiful they were.  
  
"I have to go meet Frank buh bye now." Cleo said walking off towards Frank.  
  
"Come on Sirius let's go." Tashelle said grabbing his hand.  
  
"Okay let's go." he said walking with her  
  
"Come on Lily." James said looking arms.  
  
"Wow Diamond you look well I cant find the word but you know it's something good." Remus said as they walked into the Great Hall for the dance.  
  
"So Tashelle how you been doing."  
  
"Fine Siri we just got back at those stupid Slytherin Haters."  
  
"Narcissa and her bunch oh yeah I heard the scream it sounded like a muskrat an elephant and some other stuff."  
  
"Let's dance." Tashelle said bringing him to the dance floor. Lily and James were already there.  
  
On the dance floor  
  
"So James any new pranks ruin anyone's life."  
  
"Yeah if you count Snape and his crew of Slytherin Pimps. Oh yeah and Aaron Lupin and his friends."  
  
"How can he be Remus's brother."  
  
"I have no idea."  
  
Later when the dance was almost over at a table Remus and Diamond were talking.  
  
"So Diamond what's been happening with you."  
  
"Nothing much boy here and there, pranking, revenge, you."  
  
"Girl here and there, pranking, revenge that's about it." As he said this he looked up and she was looking at him there eyes locked. Remus got lost in those silvery blue eyes of hers. And couldn't help what he was thinking. He shook himself out of it and the dance was about to be over. "We should get going dont want to be crowded on the way back."  
  
"Good idea." she said. Lily James Sirius Tahshelle Frank and Cleo had the same idea because they were getting up to leave too. After the boys walked the girls to their dorms Frank left and it was just the marauders. (A/N I forgot to put Peter in here let's say he didn't find a date and was to embarrassed to come.)  
  
"You guys help me." Remus pleaded  
  
"With what." Sirius and James said confused  
  
"Diamond something's happening it's making me seem like I like her." He explained looking in her eys.  
  
"Maybe it's just for today you'll forget about it." Sirius said trying to reassure him  
  
"No no Sirius it would work if I didn't see her every day but it will only make me like her more."  
  
"Well we dont know what to say. Do you really like her." James said trying to help  
  
"I guess."  
  
"Then go out with her."  
  
"I cant that would ruin me James she's my friend."  
  
"Come on well do this see if the feeling goes away and if it dont ask her out."  
  
"Well what about you James feel anything for Lily."  
  
"Well kinda-sorta I dont really know I like being around her so I guess I do."  
  
"Sirius." Remus asked happy that he was not the only one.  
  
"Who Tashelle, yeah she's cool I could like her if I wanted. I'm tired let's get some sleep." At that they all left for their dorm.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * ** * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Somewhere else.  
  
"Have you sent out the letters to those 7 kids."  
  
"Yes master."  
  
"Very well."  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * Back at Hogwarts  
  
Lily's point of view  
  
It was breakfast and time for the owl post to arrive. The Marauders and the girls were sitting in a row by each other when 7 owls flew over and dropped a letter on each of our breakfast's. When I finished reading it we all looked up at each other with frightened eyes we dropped the letters and they burst into black flames. By now everyone in the Great hall as staring at us. Then Dumbledore stood up.  
  
"Mr. Potter, Mr. Black, Mr. Lupin, Ms. Evans, Ms. Robins, Ms. Banks and Ms. Telroy please follow me to my office." He announced and we all got up and followed him.  
  
"Lemon drops." Dumbledore said to the Gargoyle and it opened we took a seat in his office. "Can one of you please explain what your letters said I assume they were all the same."  
  
We looked at each other and James spoke up. "Well they were from one of Voldermorts messengers telling us to join the dark side." he said uneasily  
  
"Well I am sure none of you will." We all nodded. "Very well from these events you are all excused from today's classes you may go back to your common room." He said then we all got up and left. When we got into our common room we started to talk.  
  
"Well is anyone scared by this." I said  
  
"Yes." all my friends answered.  
  
"Where's Peter." I asked  
  
"I don't know I think he went home to visit a sick relative." James said  
  
It seemed like the months flew by when her and her friends were waiting at the kings cross station for Summer break.  
  
"I am going to miss you guys so much." I said hugging each of my friends  
  
"We'll miss you to Lily." Tashelle said  
  
"Bye!" I shouted after we went through the platform and met up with are parents.  
  
"Bye!" They all yelled to me  
  
"Hi mom." I said when to my mom  
  
"Ooh Lily we missed you so much." she said hugging me  
  
Later that day an owl came through my window. Their was a letter on it I took it off the owls leg and gave him some water. I took the letter out and read it, it said:  
  
_Dear Lily,  
  
My mom said it was okay if you guys could spend next week at my house Sirius, Remus, Tashelle, Diamond, Cleo and Peter already can come. Owl back with your answer.  
  
Love  
  
James  
_  
Lily ran down the steps to ask her mom.  
  
"Please mom please." I said jumping up and down  
  
"Please what Lily." My mum said confused. I gave her the letter.  
  
"Sure you can go Lily."  
  
"Thank you mom thank you." I said hugging her tightly then ran back upstairs. I quickly wrote my answer down saying I could come. Later that day Cleo sent me an owl saying she would pick me up to take me to James's house next week.  
  
A week later at noon after I packed all my things and said good bye to my mom and dad and a long talk between Cleo's mum and mine we left in her funny looking car for James's house. After what seemed like forever we were on his block and stopped the car at what we saw. There were wizards that looked like they could be from the ministry, wizard ambulances (A/N I dont know if they have those let's just say there for bringing bodies to their graves putting them in their coffins etc...) and practically the whole block standing outside a house.  
  
"What's going on Mrs. Telroy." I asked with fear in my voice  
  
"I don't know it must be bad come let's go see." She said. We got out the car and went to where all the people were. We saw Sirius and James standing with Sirius's mum. His dad was standing with I suppose the Ministry wizards. They had expressions of shocked, sad and fear on their faces and they looked like they had been crying. Then we saw Remus and peter standing sorta near them with Remus's mum, we went over to them.  
  
"Janice what happened here." Cleo's mum asked Remus's mum she just pointed above the Potters house and we all understood what had happened. The dark mark above the burned up house.  
  
"Remus why did this happen." I asked him my eyes started to burn.  
  
"Well there is allot of possible reasons." he said his face down and he looked very sad and very pale by now. "It's might be because James would not join the dark side or because his parents were aurors, maybe both. Or just because he's evil." He said breathing hard  
  
"Do you think we should go over to him." Cleo asked  
  
"Not now he needs his space." Remus said  
  
While a hour passed people started to leave and some of the Ministry officials did to all of the parents went to talk to each other about the night's happenings. Tashelle and Diamond arrived and we told them what happened. We just sat on the ground in silence except for a couple of why did he do this etc... James and Sirius were standing with the adults by Mrs. Black. like a minute longer we started to talk again.  
  
"Remus what exactly happened." Diamond asked she knew what had happened but none of us really knew how it happened.  
  
"Well Sirius and James were here first. When Sirius's mum left she met Peter my mum and I and they started talking while we were walking because we dont live far from here. Then when we got here we heard a huge explosion and saw Sirius and James fighting a cloaked person with their wands the cloaked person didn't have his wand. My mum and Sirius's ran over and told us to stay here. My mum got James and Sirius up because the guy got his wand and just curses them using one of the Unforgivable curses. Then Sirius's mom cursed him and he fell to the ground. Sirius's mom went over to James and Sirius my mum called the Ministry of magic. Sirius's dad and some Ministry official along with nearly the whole block arrived here. The cloaked guy or death eater was sentenced to a lifetime in Azkaban. And you know the rest." He said breathing hard his eyes watering.  
  
After what seemed like another hour The adults came over to us.  
  
"You guys I think we should bring you back home." Mrs. Black said  
  
"All right." we said I went home with Cleo and her mum, Diamond and Tashelle with Tashelle's mum and Peter and Remus with Remus's mum.  
  
In the car.  
  
"Where is James going to live Mrs. Telroy." I asked  
  
"He will be living with Sirius." For the rest of the trip we drove in silence when I got home we said goodbye and I rang the doorbell.  
  
"Lily what are you doing back!" my mom said opening the door surprised to see me.  
  
"Mum it's awful just awful."  
  
"What's awful Lily and why are you back." she said while we were walking I plopped down on the couch.  
  
"Mum it was horrible." At this point my dad had come down stairs and Petunia was listening from the stairs.  
  
"Lily what's going on." my mum said  
  
"When we got to the Potters there were wizards and stuff everywhere and ministry officials and the whole black was out in front of there house. It was burnt up rubble everywhere." I paused a second to hold back the tears "They were all there because James's parents were killed murdered by a death eater they are servants to a evil wizard named Voldermort."  
  
"See Lily I told you that witch stuff was no goes it can get you killed." Petunia said sticking her tongue at me  
  
"Petunia he kills regular people for no reason he just does that."  
  
"And Petunia people have just died and all you can do is criticize." my mum said angrily "Go on Lily."  
  
"Then me and everyone else suppose to be there stood their letting it all sink in."  
  
"Was anyone else in the house when it happened." my dad asked getting concerned  
  
"Well James and Sirius."  
  
"Are they okay." my mum said a worried expression on her face.  
  
"Yes they got out and tried to fight off one of the death eaters then he cursed them but luckily Remus's mum and Sirius's mum came and saved them."  
  
"This is so sad Arlene and Eric, they were such nice people." My mum said her eyes getting big.  
  
"Why did he kill them." my dad asked  
  
"Because they sent a letter to James asking him to join the dark side he refused or because his parents were aurors. Those are witches and wizards who fight off the dark."  
  
"Oh my did any other kids get these letters." my mum said her eyes puffy and red  
  
"Well um Sirius, Remus, Tashelle, Diamond, Cleo and um." I stopped there  
  
"Anyone else." My dad said looking at me uneasily Petunia was still listening to all of this.  
  
"Me." I said  
  
"Oh my." my mom said "Lily are you okay."  
  
"I'm sorry you guys I should never have got that letter then I wouldn't have been good in charms then he wouldn't have wanted me to serve him then we wouldn't be in this." I said and started to cry.  
  
"Lily it's alright nothings going to happen we are glad you're a witch it is a honor to the family. You made the right descion and we love you. Anything that happens is not your fault" She said then hugged me my dad joined in "Now you should get to bed Lily."  
  
"Goodnight mum goodnight dad." I said heading up the stairs  
  
"Goodnight Lily." They replied  
  
"Night Petty." she didn't reply. I went to my room got in my bed and just stared at the ceiling and soon I fell asleep.


	3. New Students=New Friends

(Repost) Ch 3  
  
  
James's point of view.  
  
I woke up the next morning and as I dreaded all that happened last night was not a dream. Although I new it wouldn't be I just hoped wished that it was. I got off the bed and went downstairs where I was greeted by Mrs. Black and Sirius. It wont be bad living with the Black's it's just I miss my parents. I just finished breakfast and Sirius is taking me somewhere.  
  
"Where are we going Siri" I asked him  
  
"In here." he said leading me into a dark room.  
  
"Sirius there's nothing in here what are we do-" I stopped speaking because Sirius turned on the light and the room was covered in his parent pictures with their stuff all around. "Sirius what is this."  
  
"It's like a shrine room or something we made it so anytime you want to be with your parents just come in here."  
  
"Thanks Siri." I said and I really meant this was nice of him to do.  
  
"So are you back."  
  
"hmm."  
  
"Are we back, the players." he said sticking his fist out  
  
"The players." he said putting his fist out and dapping Sirius.  
  
"SIRIUS GET IN HERE!" his mum yelled  
  
"YES MUM!" He yelled back. When they got inside his mum was standing there looking angry.  
  
"Sirius I thought I told you to clean your room and wash the dishes this morning."  
  
"Yes mum I'll go now."  
  
"Thank you."  
  
When they got up the stairs I told Sirius he would help him.  
  
"Thanks James oh yeah you haven't been in my room since we got here have you."  
  
"No is it any different then it was."  
  
"Yes it is." he said and opened the door to his room. When I looked in it my eyes got huge his room was very big but there was like one or two spaces to move in. He had all his Hogwarts stuff in one space of the room, Old books, parchments, quills, his homework, toys, his clothes everywhere and allot of other stuff scattered around.  
  
"Damn Sirius your room is... there isn't even a word for this."  
  
"I need more room."  
  
"Sirius this room is bigger than some peoples houses."  
  
"It doesn't matter."  
  
"Whatever you say Siri."  
  
* * *   
  
After along time passed it was finally time to get back to Hogwarts everyone was happy.  
  
Sirius's point of view.  
  
"Okay mum whatever you say mum yes I got my books." I said I was on platform 9 3/4 and my mum was asking me loads of questions.  
  
"Okay bye Sirius bye James have a good time at Hogwarts." My mum said. After that we left for our original compartment. When we got there we put our trunks up sat down and started a game of exploding snap. Then Remus came and he started to play followed by Peter. Like a minute after that the train started and we were off to another year of Hogwarts.  
  
"Guess what I got." James said to us  
  
"What." Remus said  
  
"This." he said then pulled out a prefects badge from his bag.  
  
"James you stole someone's badge cool." I said  
  
"No stupid it's mine."  
  
"You a prefect is Mcgonogal out of her mind." Peter said  
  
"That's not nice to say about a fellow Player and Gryffindor." James said crossing his arms  
  
"But it's true what next make you head boy." I said thinking like that could ever happen  
  
"I dont think she'll go that far." James said when the compartment door opened and Lily's head popped in  
  
"Hi you guys." she said coming in along with Diamond and Tashelle behind her  
  
"Hey you guys where's Cleo." I said  
  
"Oh she's with Frank she'll be by later. So how are you guys." Tashelle said  
  
"Oh were cool we didn't really do anything though." James said moving to our side of the room so they could sit down.  
  
After along talk about our Summers The other Marauders and I talked about Quidditch and pranks, while the girls talked about who knows what. A couple hours later we arrived at Hogwarts. We all went into a carriage and Cleo joined us. We sat through the sorting ate at the feast and went to bed. Another year at Hogwarts I thought to myself before I fell asleep.  
  
The next day in the morning we all met downstairs and the morning owl post came, I received a letter it read:  
  
_Dear Sirius  
  
How are you I wanted to inform you that I will be out on another auror mission and will not be back for a couple weeks. I thought you should know I hope you have a great time at Hogwarts.  
  
Love  
  
Mum  
  
P.S Tell James we said hi and we love you both.  
_  
Like one week later while we were in the common room an owl flew in and dropped a letter on my lap.  
  
"Why would the owl come in here." I asked  
  
Then I read the letter and tears came to my eyes.  
  
"I have to go I choked out." and ran up to the dorms.  
  
* * *   
  
After that Lily's point of view.  
  
"What was that all about." Peter said then we picked up the letter it read.  
  
_Dear Sirius  
  
I hate and am sorry to say that that you mother was killed by a lot death eaters last night. There was nothing we could do we got there to late only thing we could do was give them life sentences in Azkaban. You are probably as sad as I am and I hope everything will get better someday.  
  
Love  
  
dad.  
_  
This brought tears to my eyes I could tell Mr. Black had some trouble writing this because there were tear stains on it.  
  
"Oh poor Sirius." I said  
  
"I'll go talk to him." James said  
  
  
  
* * *

  
somewhere else. Someone else's point of view. (A/N They are speaking in Portuguese but there are translations.)  
  
"O escuro nunca cairá estamos no lado direito." ("The dark will never fall we are on the right side.") a girl said in a whisper  
  
"Vesti sei sobre que são você seguro eu acabo de sentir mau que observando as pessoas morrer todo o tempo." ("I dont know about that are you sure I just feel bad watching people die all the time.") the other girl whispered in a worried tone.  
  
"Sei que eu sei mas saímos de nós qualquer um serão matados por Voldermort ou põe em Azkaban." ("I know I know but we leave we will either be killed by Voldermort or put into Azkaban.") the first girl said  
  
"Tá bom espero seu seguro sobre isto." ("Okay I hope your sure about this." )the other girl said. Then a cloaked person came in  
  
"Voldermort deseja veê-lo." (Voldermort wishes to see you.") he said  
  
"Aqui vamos." ("Here we go." )  
  
* * *   
  
Back at Hogwarts  
  
Lily's point of view  
  
A while after that everything was back to normal. Right now we were in the Great hall eating dinner. Dumbledore stood up to say something.  
  
"Good evening everyone I would like to introduce two exchange students from Portugal please make them feel at home. We will now sort them." He said this then put the sorting hat on a stool.  
  
"Now our first student Ms.Caulfied you can sit on this stool and be sorted.  
  
* * *   
  
Girls point of view.  
  
I put the hat on my head and then heard a voice. 'Oh I think you should be in Slytherin' 'No no please dont' 'Let's see you arent really loyal not Hufflepuff material, You are very smart but you use it for the wrong reasons Ravenclaws out, but you are very brave in your own ways so if not Slytherin then Gryffindor! I took the hat off my head and ran to the Gryffindor table and sat by a red haired girl. And waited for my friend to finish being sorted she was also put into Gryffindor. After the food we went into the common room and a red head and 3 other girls came over to us.  
  
"Hi I'm Lily this is Tashelle, Diamond, and Cleo." the red head said pointing to each of them said pointing to each of them.  
  
"Hi I'm Isri ( Full name, Isrietta) and this is Xeona (Ex-e-ona)." I said.  
  
"Have you guys heard about the Diva Hater thing." Tashelle asked  
  
"Yeah." I said  
  
"Which are you guys." Cleo asked  
  
"Were Divas and so are you right." they nodded.  
  
"You guys want to meet some of our friends." Diamond asked  
  
"Okay." Xy (It's her nickname exy) said. And we went over to 4 boys.  
  
"You guys this is Isri and Xeona, girls this is James, Remus, Sirius and Peter." Lily said pointing to all of them.  
  
"Hi." The boys said we said hi too. I looked Peter in the eye and he did the same then he nodded I nodded back. 'So this is the people my master talked about pitiful. this will be to easy'. I thought to myself then me Xeona and those girls went up to our dorms.  
  
I shared a dorm with Xeona we liked it that way privacy was always better. We talked in Portuguese just in case someone was listening.  
  
"O que fa-lo pensar das meninas?" ("What do you think of the girls?") Xeona said.  
  
"Parecem desprezível a mim. O Tashelle, poder mentira de Diamante têm alguma espinha, mas Cleo parece desamparado. O que fa-lo pensar?" (They look pitiful to me. Tashelle, Lily and Diamond might have some backbone, but Cleo looks helpless. What do you think?" ) I said  
  
"Bem olha pode estar decieveing-o saber que eles parecem como eles podia todo é bonito forte se tentaram." ( "Well looks can be decieveing you know they seem like they could all be pretty strong if they tried.") Xeona said  
  
"O que fa-lo pensar dos meninos?" ("What do you think of the boys?" ) I replied sitting up.  
  
"Bem Sirius de hmm é gracioso Remus também e Dificuldades a mas Sirius é o melhor." ("Well hmm Sirius is cute so is Remus and James too but Sirius is the best.") She kept ranting untill I stopped her putting my hand up.  
  
"Menina se vestirem recebem à ponta que eu vou ir." ("Girl if you dont get to the point I'll.") I said annoyed by her.  
  
"Tá bom tá bom Isri caramba parecem-se podiam de ser grande a nosso lado mas eles não decidiram a, de qualquer modo eles parecem forte suficiente." ("Okay okay Isri gosh they look like they could of been great to our side but they decided not to, anyhow they look strong enough." ) She said  
  
"Someones que vindo nós acabamos esta conversa mais tarde." ("Someones coming we finish this later." ) I said then we hushed up and Lily and the girls except Tashelle came in.  
  
"Hi you guys we were just talking about you." I said  
  
"Really how so?" Lily asked  
  
"We were just saying what nice friends you are to except us into your group." Xeona said  
  
"Thanks um are you guys going to Hogsmade tomorrow with us Sirius James and Peter."  
  
Diamond said  
  
"Okay what about Remus." Xeona asked  
  
"He's um sick." Tashelle said  
  
"Full moon tonight." I said they looked at me strangely  
  
"How did you know you've only been here a quarter of a day, and you just met us."  
  
"We could tell by his paleness we've known a werewolf before and he looked the same and we always made lies up about where he was going." Xeona said 'good one' I thought.  
  
"What about Tashelle." I said  
  
" She's sick. We'll you wanna come." We nodded "See you guys tomorrow g'night." Lily and the rest said leaving out the door.  
  
"sweet dreams" she said as she went out the door


	4. Chapter 4

(Repost) Ch 4  
  
Lily's point of view  
  
The next day after I was awaken by a hyper Cleo I headed straight for the shower. After a long hot shower I came out to see Cleo , and Diamond up and dressed.  
  
"Hi you guys wanna get the boys up." I said  
  
"Okay." They replied and we walked to the boys dorm. On the way we heard Aaron Lupin and his friends talking about a way to prank the Marauders we were going to tell them.  
  
When we got there they were huddled up on one of there beds.  
  
"Hi you guys what you doing?" I asked  
  
"Oh the usual pranking." James said  
  
"Speaking of pranking we overheard Aaron and his friends talking about pranking you guys." Diamond said  
  
"Thanks for telling us you guys ready to go." Sirius said looking us up and down  
  
"Yup. meet us in the common room were going to get Xeona and Isri." I said  
  
"Alright." Remus and Peter said as we left.  
  
When we got to there dorm Isri was up reading something and Xeona was still sleeping.  
  
"Um are you ready Isri." I asked she looked up from her book.  
  
"We'll be down in a minute meet you in the common room." She said we left.  
  
* * *  
  
Isris point of view  
  
After Lily left I went over to Xeonas bed and shook her. She grumbled and fell out the bed.  
  
"What you do that for!" she shouted  
  
"Were going to Hogsmade with them with them remember." I told her she could be so annoying sometimes  
  
"Oh yeah lets get dressed." She said and stood up so did I we closed are eyes then left for the common room. We were dressed. When we got down we saw the boys and girls sitting around.  
  
"This is gonna be a long day." Xeona said  
  
"Your telling me." I replied  
  
Xeona was wearing leopard print pants and a leopard spaghetti strap top. Her long black hair was down. I was wearing Siberian tiger designed pants and halter top (white tiger). my shoulder length black hair was down. When we got down stairs the boys and girls were all waiting.  
  
"Hi you guys looking mighty fine today." Sirius said we weren't use to people complementing us.  
  
"Uh thanks." I said  
  
"Let's go were not suppose to be there until later but we'll go now. Come on." James said leading us out the common room to a witch he did some stuff and we were led into a passage way we slid down there and ended up in a candy store. 'So this must be Hogsmade' I thought.  
  
"We bought some candy then walked out the boys were in the front followed by the girls and we were behind them.  
  
"Sirius ser tão bom." ("Sirius is so fine.") Xeona said to me  
  
"Yeah o que." ("Yeah whatever.") I said rolling my eyes  
  
"Bem Remus e Dificuldades são boas também. Quero-os todo." ("Well Remus and James are fine to. I want them all.") she said  
  
" Pelo tempisto é todo sobre nós os trazremos sobre a nosso lado então você pode ter seua escolha." (" By the time all of this is over we will bring them to our side and you can have your pick.") I said  
  
"What language are you guys speaking." Lily said looking back at us  
  
"Portuguese were just practicing so we wont forget our original language while were here." Xeona said 'she sure is good at lying.' I thought  
  
"Cool." Cleo said. After that we went into Three Broomsticks and the boys ordered us all butter beers. The time we were waiting for our drinks we were talking about there past years at Hogwarts.  
  
"Who'd you go to the dance with Sirius." Xeona said  
  
"Tashelle." He said I saw her trying to keep the anger on her face from showing.  
  
"Oh that's nice." She tried to say calmly.  
  
"O que era isso sobre." (" What was that about.") I said out loud because I knew they couldnt understand me.  
  
"Eu o contarei mais tarde." (" I'll tell you later.") she said all the while the boys and girls were looking at us trying to fugure out what we said. Then are drinks came and we drank.  
  
"These are good." I said Xeona nodded  
  
"What you've never had one before." James said we shook are heads.  
  
"Oh I feel for you guys what school did you come from." Lily said  
  
"Um we were home schooled." I lied  
  
"Oh well you'll get these allot here. Let's go to Zonkos." Sirius said. At zonkos there was allot of joke stuff.  
  
* * *   
  
Xeonas point of view  
  
"Hey Xeona want me to teach you to be a prankster like us." Sirius said leaning in close to me 'Ohh he is so fine' I thought  
  
"Sure." I said. I noticed that he was staring at me allot that day that made me happy.  
  
After a fun filled day at Hogsmade we went back to Hogwarts.  
  
* * *   
   
  
In the boys dorm Remus was there now  
  
"You guys." Sirius said  
  
"Yeah Siri." Remus  
  
"I'm finding myself actually liking two people." He said  
  
"Then go out with them." James said  
  
"No the people are Tashelle and Xeona."  
  
"And what's bad about that."  
  
"Well I can tell they both like me well I dont know about Tashelle but Xeona does. And I dont know who I like better."  
  
"I think you should pick Xeona." Peter said  
  
"Why is that." Sirius said  
  
"Well I just think you make a better couple." Peter said in defense  
  
"Whatever."  
  
"Oh did you guys know I'm going out with Diamond?" Remus said  
  
"Really." James said "When did this happen."  
  
"Like a week ago I really, really like her." Remus said  
  
"I'm happy for you buddy." Sirius said patting his back  
  
"Me to." James said  
  
A month later Remus and Diamond were really happy together they loved each other and spent most of there time together. These times at Hogwarts James and Tashelle mastered Transfiguration, Lily and Diamond charms, Sirius and Peter potions, Cleo Divination and astronomy, and Remus, Xeona, and Isri defense against dark arts.  
  
Right now The girls, Marauders, Xeona and Isri were in the Common room it was a Sunday and they just got back from Hogsmade. A while later they all went back to there dorms.  
  
In Xeona and Isri's dorm they had a silencing charm around the and were talking.  
  
"Xy I know how to soften Remus up for the taking." Isri said  
  
"How so."  
  
"This way." She whispered something in her ear  
  
"I dont know Isri it might not work."  
  
"I'll do it anyway for fun."  
  
A week later. At 11:00 pm in the common room two people were up.  
  
"So Diamond how've you been doing." Isri asked  
  
"I'm great Remus is so wonderful." Diamond replied happily  
  
"Do you ever think that things would just stop being great and become terrible?" Isri said calmly  
  
"It could happen why?" Diamond said confused  
  
"Just asking, do you think it could happen to you?" Isri said walking over to Diamond.  
  
"Um I dont think so well not anytime soon at least. What's with all the questions?" she said looking scared. An evil glare appeared on Isris face.  
  
"Just to see if your any good at divination your not."  
  
"Wh-what do you mean." she stuttered out  
  
"Because your life is about to end." Isri said Diamond was about to scream but Isri put the silencing charm and full body bind on her. Her eyes were full of fear as Isri dragged her outside. She dragged her deep into the forbidden forest then put her down. She took off the full body bind and pinned her to the ground and took the silencing charm off. She then did a spell so Diamond could only whisper and not scream.  
  
"Why are you doing this." she cried Isri grinned evilly  
  
"Because you refused to join our side, We need your man on our side and I never liked you."  
  
"Y-you work for Voldermort"  
  
"Well duh any last request I always grant them."  
  
"Tell Remus I love him."  
  
"Granted." Isri said then pulled out a dagger and stabbed her. Diamonds eyes grew wide. And Isri continued stabbing her all over. The whole time Xeona was watching beside them with an invisibility charm on. When Isri pulled out the dagger Xeona turned away and walked back to the castle a tear fell down her cheek.  
  
The next morning a lot of screams was heard through out the castle coming from the Gryffindor common room. Lily Tashelle and Cleo woke up went down to the common room to find Diamond lying dead on the ground with a hole bunch of stab wounds on her body and a blood note saying you should have joined now you will all pay. At this Isri and Xeona ran down. Fake expressions of surprise and sadness on there faces. Then The boys came down the girls were in front of Diamond so they couldn't see.  
  
"What's going on." Sirius asked Lily looked at him with a tear streaked face  
  
"What's wrong move out the way." James said as he and Sirius moved through them and gasped. "Um Remus let's go back to the dorm.  
  
"Why let me see what's wrong." he said worried they moved out the way so he could see.  
  
His eyes watered and he kneeled down to her and cradled her lifeless body.  
  
"No come back." he cried. A minute later Dumbledore Mcgonogal and Madam Pomfrey came in and gasped.  
  
"What's with all the screaming oh my." Mcgonogal said. As she and Dumbledore looked from the crying kids to Remus and a lifeless Diamond. She conjured a stretcher and Pomfrey took her a way. Remus just sat there his knees in his arms crying.  
  
"You all are to be excused from classes today there will be a funeral tommorrow for Ms. Banks. I advise you all to take this sleeping potion." Dumbledore said and handed each of them a cup of potion they all nodded and headed up to there dorms. Remus stayed there.  
  
Everyone took there potion and were asleep except for Xeona ,Isri and Remus.  
  
"I feel bad Isri."  
  
"It doesn't matter we did what we had to do."  
  
"Okay can we go to sleep."  
  
"You can Xy I want to read."  
  
"G'night."  
  
"G'night Xy."  
  
When Remus went up to his dorm he saw a note on his bed it said.  
  
_My last request.  
  
I love you Remus always and forever.  
  
Diamond.  
_  
He cried for a long time then finally took some potion and went to sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I only own my made up characters and the plot everything else belongs to J.K Rowling.  
  
I wanna say thanks to,  
  
Tara and Chris, Hermione's man, Eliza, African Chick, Sunny, Dracos Bro', Dracos Sis', Jermaine, Butter Bear, Dooms Day Dude, Mya, Stacia, Harry's Angel, Potter/Piakachu, Michelle, Sea Turtle, Potter Dude, Icikle, Janel, Never More, 1-100, Elizabeth, Sea Bird, Mr. Biggs, Little Foot, Harry Potter Chick, Moony's girl, Ika, Madam Potter, Ariel, Aphrodite, Liz, Ice Burner, Potter Boy, Lin, and Missy, For all your wonderful reviews.  
  
  
 (Repost) Ch 5  
  
The next day was a sad one at this time everyone was in the Great Hall when Dumbledore stood up.  
  
"Everyone it is in my deepest sorrow to say Diamond Banks a Hogwarts student was murdered 2 nights ago. She was very smart and would have gone far in life. Let us all toast in her honor." Everyone in the hall lifted there goblets. "To Diamond." He said as his voice echoed through out the hall. This hole time Remus the other marauders and the girls were crying as were allot of other people who knew her. After all this the students were excused to there common rooms.  
  
In the Gryffindor common room  
  
"Remus are you all right." Sirius asked Remus who was sitting in an armchair looking into space.  
  
"Yeah I guess it'll never seem right I'll always think about her. Look what she left me Sirius at least I know she loved me as I loved her." He took out the note that was left on his bed. and handed it to him.  
  
Sirius's point of view.  
  
Remus gave me the note it read:  
  
_My last request.  
  
I love you Remus always and forever.  
  
Diamond.  
_  
Poor Remus I thought we all knew they were in love it was so hard to see him down.  
  
"It'll be alright just know she'll always be watching you from above." I said trying to help  
  
"Thanks Sirius your a great friend." He said and gave me a small smile the first one since we saw her.  
  
* * * 

  
Xeonas point of view.  
  
"Isri are you going to have to do something like that again." I said  
  
"Are you going soft on me Xy? You learning to like these people." Isri said  
  
"No Isri that's not it never mind it. If we are going to hurt someone again next make it Tashelle I hate her." I said my anger building up.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because she's trying to steal my man. I've seen her with Sirius oohhh."  
  
"Okay, okay what should we do to her."  
  
"I dont wanna kill her just yet I wanna spend some time alone with Sirius."  
  
"Okay I'll lock her in a closet today."  
  
"Now go." I said  
  
"Alright." Isri said and we both left the room  
  
* * * 

  
Isri's point of view.  
  
I saw Tashelle heading to her first class alone. 'Great I thought.' I put the invisibility charm on myself and stunned her then I dragged her to a closet and locked it.' That should keep her away for a while.'  
  
* * *   
  
Xeonas point of view  
  
I saw Sirius in the common room alone.  
  
"Hey Sirius you alright?" I asked  
  
"Yeah It's Remus and the girls who are the worst."  
  
"So Sirius were friends right?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Tell me something do you like Tashelle?" I said her name like it was a swear word.  
  
"Well sorta but I like someone else to."  
  
"Really who?" I tried to sound intrigued by this news even though anger was burning inside me.  
  
"Cant tell you'll have to find out."  
  
"Okay bye." I said and went upstairs to my dorm. Isri was sitting there and looked up at me.  
  
"Did it work?" she asked  
  
"He said he sorta likes Tashelle and one other person."  
  
"Probably you."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Duh it's plain obvious"  
  
"Yay."  
  
* * *   
  
 The next day they found Tashelle and she didn't remember anything. Right now it was there last class of the day Tashelle and Sirius were partners in charms. They finished there's and were now talking.  
  
"So Tashelle how have you been."  
  
"I'm fine Sirius." The bell rang and they exited the class  
  
"Come on.' Sirius said leading her away down the hall.  
  
"What." she said he leaned in close and kissed her softly. When he pulled away Tashelle spoke first. "Well um that was nice what was it for."  
  
"Wanna be my girlfriend Tashelle and not just for a week."  
  
"Yes." she said and they kissed again. As this was happening they were oblivious to the fact that Xeona was there and saw the hole thing.  
  
She ran out of there angry as ever and went up to her dorm where she saw Isri lying on her bed reading.  
  
"What now?" Isri asked  
  
"I just saw that bitch Tashelle kissing Sirius and now there an item." She said as she came in and slammed the door shut. "She will pay big time."  
  
"Ohh I'm liking the sound of this." Isri said putting her book down grinning.  
  
"Why dont I just throw her off that cliff near here." Xeona said fuming with rage.  
  
"That sounds nice when?"  
  
"Tonight."  
  
Later that night.  
  
"Hey Tashelle I have to talk to you come on." Xeona said,  
  
"Okay." Tashelle said. Lily noticed that something was different about Xeona she seemed like she was up to something to her. So she grabbed the invisibility cloak that the boys lent them and followed them.  
  
They walked out the castle long to a cliff not to far from the castle.  
  
"So Tashelle how are you and Sirius doing." She asked with an evil grin  
  
"Were fine." she said  
  
"You know I always liked him."  
  
"Really." Tashelle said getting a little scared.  
  
"And you stole him from me just like that." Xeona said her smile turning into just a plain evil look.  
  
"I didn't know you liked him." She said obviously frightened  
  
"Now you know." Xeona said then pushed her off the cliff. Luckily Lily was there before Tashelle fell to far she grabbed her and pulled her up. The cloak fell off her.  
  
"How could you." Lily said looking at Xeona  
  
"Both of you at one time master will be pleased." Xeona said grinning she pulled out a dagger and headed towards them  
  
"Xeona dont do it please your not evil were your friends." Lily pleaded  
  
"How would you know Voldermort will want you dead first Lily but I hate Tashelle more so she can go first." As she lifted her dagger she heard something 'Dumbledore' she thought. She pointed her wand at Lily and Tashelle and said "Obliviate" Then knocked them both out cut her arms and put the dagger away then she lay on the ground pretending to be knocked out. Dumbledore approached.  
  
"Oh my." he said conjured three stretchers and levitated them all on them.  
  
* * *  
  
Lily's point of view  
  
The next day I awoke in the Infirmary 'what am I doing here I thought.'  
  
"She's awake." I heard Cleo yell  
  
"Do you remember anything that happened last night the other two dont." Dumbledore asked I shook my head.  
  
A day later we were released.  
  
* * *   
  
Xeonas point of view.  
  
"What happened why aren't they dead?" Isri asked me. I explained to her what happened.  
  
"I see well that sucks I have been in contact with Voldermort recently he says he wants the boys on his side. And if the girls wont join just kill them that will make the boys come and if they d0ont we'll just kill them too. Because one of them in the future will be his downfall." Isri said before turning and walking off to class. I stood there thinking which one of them could possibly do that. No matter I'd better get to class.  
  
* * *

Remus's point of view  
  
After I heard about Tashelle Lily and Xeona being released from the Hospital wing I was happy because when they got hurt of course I was scared they could die. And I knew I could not go through another death especially 3. As I was walking to class I bumped into Isri.  
  
"Oh sorry." I said helping her pick up her books  
  
"My fault I wasn't watching where I was going." She said when she was about to walk off I spoke.  
  
"Hey Isri whets your full name." I asked remembering that I never knew.  
  
"Isrietta weird ha."  
  
"Not really uh oh Im late." I looked at my watch and we hurried to my favorite class.  
  
"So nice of you two to join us Mr Lupin, Ms. Caulfield please take a seat." Professor Mindis said. I took a seat by the marauders while Isri sat by Xeona and the girls.  
  
* * * 

  
Peters point of view  
  
After the lesson that I didn't understand I met up with Isri deep in the forbidden forest.  
  
"So if Im correct you killed" I paused for a moment "You know right." I whispered to Diamond  
  
"Of course she was getting on my nerves and a good way to open Remus a little. Werewolves were always said to be evil creatures. Did Xeona tell you of her night adventure."  
  
"No tell me." I said  
  
"Okay." she said and explained the hole thing to me.  
  
"To bad I never liked that Lily anyway and I could of done without that Tashelle girl."  
  
* * *   
  
Lily's point of view  
  
When I got to charms I noticed Peter and Isri weren't there. When I got in there I sat down by Tashelle, Cleo, and Xeona. While Flitwick was explaining some stuff about charms I already knew.  
  
"Xeona have you seen Isri she was in DADA." I asked her  
  
"Nope not since class she's probably just late."  
  
"Alright." just as I said that Peter and Isri walked in.  
  
"Mr. Pettigrew Ms. Caulfield may I ask why you are late." Flitwick said  
  
"Well sir we were doing some homework in our common room and didn't notice the time. We hurried over here but tripped." Peter said  
  
"Okay know please take a seat." Isri sat by Xeona and Peter by Sirius. The rest of day was just normal. After all our classes and dinner we were headed up to our dorms. On the way I saw Snape and Luicus terrorizing a poor first year having him at wand point. I told Tashelle, Cleo, Isri, and Xy to go without me. I walked over to Snape, Luicus and the first year.  
  
"What's going on here?" I asked  
  
"None of your business mudblood." Luicus said  
  
"Five points from Slytherin for that. I advise you to leave this kid alone or you will loose more points from your house." While I said this the first year they were terrorizing ran off.  
  
"You cant do that." Snape said Luicus hit him and pointed to my prefect badge  
  
"Indeed I can now you should go back to your dorms." They walked away I turned around my hair swinging behind me as I left.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: Same as the other ones j.k owns everything I didn't make up.  
  
(REPOST) Ch 6  
  
A month later it was about to be Christmas break in a day and Christmas in one week. The Marauders and the girls are in the Gryffindor common room. Lily, Tashelle, and Cleo were sitting on a couch. James, Remus, and Peter were lying on the floor. Isri was reading a book in the armchair. And Sirius and Xeona were playing wizards chess on the floor.  
  
"Are you guys going home for break." Tashelle asked the Marauders.  
  
"Nope." they said  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Well my dear Tashelle there is two reasons. One since Aaron and his buddies are going home for break our dear Remus does not want to stay with him any more than he has to already. Two we plan to have a warm welcome waiting in there dorm for them." Sirius said  
  
"What would that plan be?" Lily asked  
  
"Well Lady Lily we plan to sneak into there dorms write a whole bunch of stuff about them on the wall. Write stuff about how wonderful Players are especially us. Were going to plant sticky and magical stuff that can ruin them completely. Sirius said  
  
"Then levitate there left over underwear and clothes into the drawers of those Slytherin Haters you hate so much. And levitate their undies and clothes into Aaron and his crew's drawers. When they return and put their other clothes into their drawers they will turn into the same kind that is already there." Remus said  
  
"But the best part is when they look into their drawers to pick out their clothes we will have charmed them to look like their regular ones." James finished  
  
"You guys put a lot of thought into this didn't ya." Cleo said while she, Lily and Tahselle looked at them like they were crazy.  
  
"Yup it took us a whole day." Peter said  
  
"Are you two staying?" Lily asked pointing to Xeona and Isri. Isri looked up at her from her book.  
  
"No." she simply said and continued reading.  
  
"Why go through all the trouble for just that you dont have to sneak in there rooms? Why don't you just do it from your dorm." Xeona said looking up from her game confused  
  
"I dont think we've learned how to do that yet. Do you?" James said. Xeona looked at Isri and she nodded.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Will you do it for us please." Sirius said  
  
"Fine. You must really hate them all." she said "Why are they called Pimps they don't have any hoes? And why are the girls called Haters?' Xeona asked scratching her head.  
  
"Well I think their called that because they pimp each other or maybe they just want to sound cool and have people think their pimps." Remus explained  
  
"And the girls are called Haters because they hate us Divas, their jealous." Lily told her.  
  
"Oh I get it." Xeona said and continued her game with Sirius all the while looking up at him numerous times happy to be playing with him.  
  
"Well we better start packing." The girls said and went upstairs to pack.  
  
The next day after everyone who was leaving left the rest of the people who were there went to their common rooms.  
  
* * *

  
Xeona's point of view  
  
'Yes a whole 2 weeks where I have Sirius all to myself yes.' I thought as I was heading to my common room. When I got there I saw the Marauders huddled up.  
  
"Hey you guys." I said to them  
  
"Hey Xy.' they replied Sirius came over to me.  
  
"So Xy what cha get me for Christmas." he asked me  
  
"Cant tell what you get me."  
  
"That's not fair if you don't tell me then I wont tell you."  
  
"Fine."  
  
"Fine."  
  
"This conversation never happened." I said  
  
"Got ya.''  
  
"So when do you want me to do your little prank thing."  
  
"Um we were thinking tonight in the dorm."  
  
"Very well I have to go now buh bye." I said and walked up the stairs to my dorm.  
  
* * * 

  
Lily's point of view  
  
When I got home I was so happy that Petunia was out with her boyfriend and wouldn't be back till late. I wished my new boyfriend James was here we had just gotten together a week ago. I was so happy when he asked me out cause I always liked him.  
  
"So Lily what happened at your school this year?" my mum asked me.  
  
"Well I am top student in charms, Im upholding my responsibility as a prefect, and." I stopped and started speaking low. "One of my best friends died."  
  
"What?" my mum said  
  
"Diamond was killed we don't know how or why."  
  
"Oh that terrible I advise you not to tell your father that if you did he would probably take you out of your school. Is it that letter thing why she died Lily?"  
  
"We don't know."  
  
"Well let's get on to positive subjects Christmas is in one week." my face brightened up.  
  
"Ooh yes Christmas."  
  
  
Back at Hogwarts The Marauders and Xeona finished the prank and all they had to do was wait till Aaron his buddies and the Haters got back.  
  
* * * 

  
Lily's point of view again  
  
One week later it was Christmas. I woke up around 8:00 everyone else was still asleep so I got dressed in my room. Then I heard some knocking on my window I opened it and 7 owls flew through I brought some water and food to the owls and let them eat.  
  
I took the letter and package off the first owl who I recognized to be Cleo's. I opened the letter first.  
  
_Dear Lily,  
  
Merry Christmas Im not doing much around here nope Im walking around as I write this well I have nothing else to say have a nice day bye.  
  
Sincerely,  
  
One of your best friends  
  
Cleo  
_  
I laughed at it she never does stuff, I opened the package. There was a photo album with moving pictures of all of us from the 6 years we've been there and some chocolate frogs.  
  
I picked up the next letter and package I opened the letter first.  
  
_Lily girl Happy Christmas having fun hope you are I hope you like your gift I got Cleo one in a different color. Ow! Stupid owl keeps pecking my head it's my brothers.  
  
Toddles  
  
Best friend coming through well one of them  
  
Tashelle  
  
_I opened the package to find a beautiful silk emerald green dress robe I loved it. I picked up the next letter and present I read the letter.  
  
_Dear Lily  
  
How are you doing are you having a nice Christmas. Im running low on cash so I got you this.  
  
Peter_  
  
I opened the gift there was like every single sweet in Honeydukes. I picked up the next letter and package up the letter read:  
  
_Lily  
  
How ya doing now we have done our little prank and now we need my stupid brother to come and make it work AHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAH! Okay now Im done bye.  
  
your friend  
  
Remus  
_  
I opened the gift inside was an advanced book on charms, and a book that had a hole bunch of pages but it was blank. There was a little note attached to it.  
  
If your wondering what this is I don't know the name. But I know if you keep it by your bed when you go to sleep all and only your good dreams will be put into it like a book pictures only. And if you put your finger on a page while your thinking about someone something and you get an image of it in your head it'll appear on the page. Hope you like it.  
  
I thought this was cool right now I had a good stack of presents in a pile in my room. I touched the book and a panther, and a phoenix appeared on it they were Tashelle and Cleo's favorite animals. I picked up the next letter and gift the letter read:  
  
_LIIIIILLLLLLLLYYYY!_  
_  
ITS ME SIRIUS YOU NO MOI SIRIUS SPELLED S-I-R-I-U-S YEAH I RULE AHAHA DON'T MIX ME UP WITH SERIOUS CAUSE IT'S SIRIUS YEAH MY NAME IS BETTER AND IM A STAR A DOGGIE STAR YUP AHA AHA I CAN DANCE!  
  
At this very moment I am walking up the stairs to my dorm Im on the 1st step the 2nd the 3rd..(It went on like that until he reached the last step) Now Im at the top oh yeah do you love me.  
  
Do you love me I can really move, Do you love me I'm in the groove, Do you love me Do you love me, Now that I can dance, Watch me now ,Work work Now work it out baby, Work work Oh, you're driving me crazy, Work work With a little bit of soul now. Well I can mash potato I can mash potato, I can do the twist I can do the twist, We'll do the funky funky chicken Do the funky funky chicken, Well do you like it like this Do you like it like this, Tell me Tell me, Tell me. Do you love me I can really move, Do you love me I'm in the groove, Do you love me Do you love me, Now that I can dance, Watch me now Do you love me I can really move, Do you love me I'm in the groove, Do you love me Do you love me, Now that I can dance, Watch me now, Work work Now work it out baby ,Work work I'm gonna drive you crazy, Work work Shake it up shake it up now, Now do you love me I can really move,Do you love me I'm in the groove, Do you love me Do you love me. WELL DO YA?  
  
I CAN SING GREAT HUH I WISH YOU COULD OF HEARD MY VOICE WHILE SINGING I DANCE TO YEAH DO YOU LOVE ME? Well anyway I'll get to the point I hope you like your present. LILY CHRISTMAS MERRY OR YLIL SAMTSIRHC YRREM OR YRREM SAMSTIRHC YLIL OR MERRY CHRISTMAS LILY! BUH BYE NOW!  
  
You've gotta love me  
  
Sirius  
_  
I was laughing through out his hole letter he is very stupid I opened his gift. It was a pranksters set of jokes and pranking equipment. And two bags of Berry Botts Every Flavored Jelly Beans there was a note on them.  
  
I was thinking you can eat one of them and give the other to Petunia.  
  
'Good idea I thought'. The next letter I picked up was with an owl I'd never seen. It was midnight black with one bold red spot on the top of it's head. I took the letter out and package out.  
  
_Hiya Lily It's me Xy.' What about me' Oh yeah and Isri. 'That's better we hope you like your gift.' We got all the girls the same well I think. 'What do you mean you think Xy' Uh nothing anyway Merry Christmas Lily have fun.' Wait don't stop yet stupid let me say merry Christmas, Merry Christmas now we can finish the letter ugh what I have to deal with.'  
  
Isri & Xeona  
_  
Hmm interesting they are. I opened there gift it was a necklace on a black chain with a big very blood red ruby on the end. That was so nice of them. I picked up the next one and I immediately knew who it was from.  
  
_Lily,  
  
How are you. I got you something special. I told Sirius we were going out and he keeps saying how he knew we were meant to be he say's he's a seer. I mean I can understand Cleo saying that but him he's the worst person in Divination in the hole school. Uh anyway merry Christmas bye.  
  
Love  
  
James_  
  
I opened his gift it was a silver charm bracelet the there were a lot of charms they were all made of diamonds. Each charm had the first letter of the persons name who they represented. The charms were a dog with a S on it, a wolf with a R on it, a rat with a P on it, a Panther with a C on it, a phoenix with a T on it, a plain diamond with in tiny letters it said D will be with us forever. My eyes welled up but I didn't cry the next charm was a Red rose with a X on it (The diamond is colored) and a black Rose with a I on it. At the tip of the bracelet there was a stag and a Lily hooked together with J on the stag L on the Lily and a heart in-between. It was absolutely beautiful I loved all my gifts and was sure to thank all my friends when I got back to school. This was gonna be a great Christmas.  
  
* * *   
  
Back at Hogwarts our main people were in their common room. James, Sirius, and Peter discussing pranks while Remus, Xeona, and Isri were discussing their latest DADA assignment when Sirius stood up.  
  
"What in the blue hell are we doing in here! It's snowing outside and were in here talking we must go out!" he shouted while everyone stared in amazement at him until James spoke up.  
  
"Sirius is right let's go. To the snow!" James yelled pointing his finger outside  
  
"To the snow!" The rest of them yelled then they ran with him out the door to the snow.  
  
Later that day after they all opened presents they were sitting in the common room using them.  
  
"Thanks you guys." Sirius, James, Remus, and Peter chorused giving Isri and Xeona a lot of hugs. They had given them all plain black prankster notebooks that had a huge blood red ruby in the center. When you wrote about pranks in them it would write back sometimes giving you ideas for knew pranks or strategy's on those pranks. James, Remus, and Sirius's looked identical although Peter's ruby wasn't blood red it was just red. In a couple of days Lily and the girls would be returning and no one could wait until then to see the girls and their prank in action but until then they would have a hole lot of fun.


	7. It's Just a Plan

Disclaimer: Same as the other ones J.k. owns everything I didn't make up.  
  
When you see the title twist and turns on the other chapters ignore it, it as my old title but I keep changing.. And I sorta made Isri and Xeona talk a little different here from now on.  
  
                                                                                              Ch 7 (Repost)  
  
            A couple days later Lily and the girls returned. After eating when everyone went back to their dorms they heard about 8 different people screaming 4 boys and 4 girls. The prank had worked. The marauders and Xeona congratulated each other on their beautiful prank that they didn't even get caught on. Everyone was in the common room laughing. After a hole lot of laughter Remus and Isri were working on a Defense Against The Dark Arts and a astronomy essay, while the others were talking.  
  
"So Remus It's a full moon at the end of dis month right?" Isri said looking at the lunar chart, Remus paled  
  
"W-what are you talking about." He said looking down._ How does she know_  
  
"It's okay Remus I know you're a werewolf, and the girls didn't tell me, I don't care."  
  
"Um oh well okay then I guess it's okay. Um when is this DADA essay due?"  
  
"I have no clue I'll ask teh professor tomorrow." Isri said still writing  
  
"Um Isri I just wanna now where we stand, we don't really talk much and I wanna know are we friends, acquaintances or what?" Remus asked looking up at her, she looked up.  
  
"I don't really know we could be friends if taht's what you want."  
  
"Yeah that can work."  
  
"Cool." They said then got back to work.  
  
A week later Isri and Remus were spending a lot more time together and getting closer by the minute, by now they were best friends. Right now The Maraudering Players were talking in the boys dorm.  
  
"So Siri' how are you and Tashelle doing?" James asked  
  
"Were cool she's so much fun." said Sirius grinning  
  
"What about you Remus? Is something going on between you and Isri?" James asked grinning at Remus.  
  
"We are just friends our relationship if there even is one is simply platonic." Remus said looking James in the eye.  
  
"Well do you like her?" Sirius asked getting into the conversation.  
  
"Um I guess kinda but it doesn't matter anyway let's just drop this subject."  
  
"Fine." said Sirius and James. _He is a terrible liar_, James thought  
  
                                                                                  In the girls dorm.  
  
"Hey Lily." Cleo sang  
  
"Yeah." Said Lily reading a book.  
  
"I like the things you do. Hey Lily, If I could I would kill you, your the one and only girl, who knows how to pe her pants. Sometimes I think you have a bad bladder, a bad bladder, hooray!" Cleo sang before Lily hit her over the head with a pillow.  
  
"Anyway have you guys seen Remus and Isri lately they seem pretty close." Said Lily looking up from her book with a twinkle in her eyes  
  
"Your right maybe they're a couple." said Cleo grinning  
  
"No, I asked Isri and she said and I quote, we are just friends our relationship if there even is one is simply platonic." Said Tashelle   
  
"Oh well they would make a cute couple." Said Cleo and she started turning jingles into songs about her friends again.  
  
                                                                         In Xeona and Isri's dorm.  
  
"So Isri like Remus do ya?" Xeona asked  
  
"Him, I don't know he's cool I guess." She replied  
  
"I mean it would be pretty weird if u went out with him since you know." She stopped and looked at Isri.  
  
"Yeah I know but what he, I mean dey don't know can't hurt me." Isri said and gave a small smile  
  
"I see." Xeona said looking at her  
  
"Well he is kind of cute." Isri said. _Maybe I do like him, _she thought.  
  
"You damn right." Said Xeona as she got dressed then started reading.  
  
"I'll be back I have to meet him in the common room so we can talk bout our essay." Isri said and got up.  
  
"Sure taht's all you have to do." Said Xeona winking at her.  
  
"What." Said Isri throwing her hands in the air "I'm leaving now bye." she said then left.  
  
                                               In the common room Remus was sitting on the couch reading.  
  


"Hey Remus" said Isri coming down the stairs and sitting beside Remus on the couch.  
  
"Hey Isri." Said Remus  
  
"So you almost done with your half of teh essay?" Isri asked looking at the book he was reading.  
  
"Yup I have two more pages left. You?" He asked looking at her.  
  
"Same let's starts our charms work."  
  
              In Xy and Isri's dorm Xeona was sitting on her bed with the curtains closed legs crossed eyes closed talking to someone in her mind.  
_  
'Xeona did you give them the rubies?'  
  
'Yes my lord.'  
  
'Is everything all set?'  
  
'Yes the girls have them around their necks and the guys have them in their bags.'  
  
'Good you two will be rewarded now I will activate them. I will be contacting one of you soon don't mess this up.'  
  
'I wont don't worry.'  
_  
       After all this Xeona got out of bed and was on her way downstairs when she saw Remus and Isri kissing on the couch in the common room. '_Oh I knew it I knew she liked him,_' Xeona thought to herself then went back to her dorm.  
  
                                                     _                                    Remus's point of view  
  
            A couple minutes before that in the common room.  
  
"Okay our next charms assignment is due on Tuesday so we have 3 days to do it." I said  
  
"Well were done with one of them and dey isn't taht hard." She said looking at me  
  
"No their not. So what should we do now?" I asked  
  
"We might as well go ahead of them anyway." She said   
  
"Yeah your right." I said then looked up from my books "Its not like we have anything else to do."  
  
"You sure about taht Remus?" she said,   
  
"What do you-?" But before I could say anything else Isri was kissing me. I didn't really mind either, so the only polite thing to do was kiss her back so I did. _

_One minute later we finally pulled apart.  
  
"Well um that was unexpected." I said  
  
"um yea sorry about taht." She said  
  
"Um no need to apologize I just didn't see that coming that's all." I said smiling at her  
  
"Oh well we should discuss where we stand tomorrow cause I need to get some sleep."  
  
"Yeah me too, I'll talk to you about it here tomorrow."  
  
"Alright then."  
  
"Okay."  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Mmhm."  
  
"Ill be going now."  
  
"Me too."  
  
"Bye."  
  
"Bye."  
_  
                                                                         In Xy and Isri's dorm Isri just walked in.  
  
"So Isri what was taht all about?" Xeona said as she came in  
  
"What was what about?" Isri said trying to look confused  
  
"Don't play dumb with me. I thought you said you didn't like him." Xeona said rolling her eyes  
  
"I do I mean I don't I'm its apart of teh plan." Isri said trying to think of something  
  
"And how is taht?" Xenoa said looking up at her not really believing it.  
  
"Well um if he's with me it'll be easier to get him on our side." _Real smart Isri _she thought  
  
"Okay whatever you say Isri."  
  
"Yes well I'm going to sleep now so don't boder me."  
  
"English Isri were in London now it is bother not boder it is teh way dey say it."  
  
"I don't care how dey say it let me sleep, goodnight."  
  
"Night Isri."  
  
                                                                  In the Marauders dorm Remus came in smirking.  
  
"What's up with you Moony why so happy?" Sirius asked  
  
"Oh nothing Padfoot." He said   
  
"Yes it is something we can tell Moony who you been kissing." James said _Dang he really is a very very bad liar its sad really, _James thought  
  
"How can you tell?" he asked  
  
"We just can." Piped up Peter  
  
"Whatever Wormtail, well maybe I was maybe I wasn't it doesn't matter now so lets get some sleep."  
  
"Well if you wont tell us then we'll figure it out. The last place you were was…" Sirius said then stopped and he grinned. "Oh so that's who you were with Moony I would have never thought it." He finished looking at Remus ho rolled his eyes and nodded. "You go buddy." He said while patting Remus on the back.  
  
"Who did he kiss…? Wait ooooh her okay Moony you with her now interesting." James said joining Sirius in patting him.  
  
"What I'm lost here who did he kiss? He's with somebody? Who?" Peter said looking at the other marauders with a very confused look on his face.  
  
"Wormtail old buddy your getting slower and slower everyday. Just listen who was the last person Remus was with?" James said  
  
"Isri, so." Peter said still looking confused.  
  
"Well since he was with her last who did he kiss?" said James getting irritated  
  
"Oh I get it. How did this happen?"  
  
"Well…." Remus said and explained to them what happened.  
  
"I see well we'll bug u about it tomorrow." Said Sirius "Now lets get some sleep."  
  
"Okay." Said Remus and they all got in there beds and went to sleep.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: Same as the other ones J.k. owns everything I didn't make up.

And I say forget about making them talk differently to much work so isri and xy are normal talking from now on. Oh and in all the other chapters I know al genders of one year are supposed to share a room so xy and isri should b with the girls but I forgot so lets say that's just not spose to happen now.

Ch 8

The next morning In The boys dorm

James and Peter were the only ones up while Remus was muttering stuff in his sleep and Sirius was snoring. At the moment it was 5:00 Am     

"So Peter What should we do today." Said James yawning

"I have no idea." Peter said getting out of his bed "Where's the plans for today?" Peter asked looking for their marauders day planner.

"Well here it is! Lets see.," said James while he was searching in his trunk. When he found the Player planner. Which has The Marauders in big lertter under Player Planner. 

**_1_**_. **Wake friends up**_

****

**_2. Wake the girls up_**

****

**_3. Eat breakfast_**

****

**_4. Go to classes_**

****

**_5. Think up a prank_**

****

**_6. Have fun with the girls_**

****

****

Ok that's what we'll do today." said James putting the planner up.

"Alright then. But James instead of waiting for them to wake up I think we should do it ourselves." said Peter smirking

James grinned at the thought of his friend's idea. "Ah right you are Peter" He went over to Sirius's bed and Peter to Remus's.

"On three we will um….." Peter tried thinking of what they would do to the two sleeping boys.

"Pour syrup over them cold syrup." Said James looking at peter who nodded. "On three 1..2..3!" He yelled the last part and they poured some buckets of ice-cold syrup they conjured onto Remus and Sirius.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! Were gonna kill you!" was all James and peter heard before they ran out there dorm.

¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨

In the Girls Dorm

Lily awoken by the screaming walked out the door to see what it was about but before she got a chance to say anything James and Peter ran into her room with a crazed Sirius and Remus behind them. Lily had no time to react as of in seconds after this Sirius and Remus chased James and Peter over all the girls in the dorms beds, waking them all up. This made them very mad which earned the boys a lot of yelling a few slaps and punches in the arm before they were thrown out.

"I can't believe them."  said Cleo climbing back into bed "They are so immature sometimes." She said with a huff before she went back to bed.

"Yea but what can we do their well their themselves." said Lily brushing her hair. "We'll get them back don't worry." Lily said in an afterthought smirking.

"Well of course we will Lily, we cannot be out done by those damn Marauders. Even though the one with long black hair is soooo cute." said Tashelle with a dreamy look up on her face.

"No, no Tashelle it's all about the one with the crazy hair." added in Lily grinning finally finishing her hair and lying down in her bed.

"Oh Lily you need to get the facts straight the main one is that long black haired devil." said Tashelle getting up from her bed and going over to the mirror Lily was currently brushing her hair at.

"Tash you can be in denial if you like but I know the truth." This was the last thing Lily said before drifting off to sleep

"Whatever you say Lil's whatever you say." whispered Tashelle before curling up in her bed with a picture of Sirius in her hand.

¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨

Later that day around 8:00 Am the boys got up and woke the girls up. Then they all went down to breakfast. After breakfast they went to their classes first was DADA with the Slytherins. In class everyone took their seats. Remus in the middle of Sirius and James, Isri by Sirius, Xeona by Isri. Lily by James, Cleo by Lily. And Tashelle by Cleo and Peter bye Tashelle. Their DADA teacher Professor Mindis. He was a very nice professor a student favorite. 

Professor Mindis started their class when everybody was seated. "Ok class today we will be studying  all the ways to be aware of a dark presence…….."  he went on like this for the rest of class while the students sat and took notes. The professor was surprised that the marauders or girls didn't lull any kind of prank in his class today. So he was a little suspicious at first but by the end of the class she was back to normal. When the bell rang the class exited.

"Ok girls its time to have fun let's go outside and play." said Sirius moving his eyebrows up and down with a silly grin on his face.

"Oooh yea let's go we can have lunch by the lake come on girls." added in James grabbing Lily's arm. Sirius following in suit grabbing Tashelle and Xeona's arms. With Remus behind them holding Isri's arm, and Peter behind him grabbing Cleo. So they ran out the castle stopping by the kitchens to gather up some food, then went out and sat by the lake.

"I'm hungrrrrrry!" cried Sirius from his seat perched slightly on the blanket.

"Wait Sirius we have to get it out first." said Lily to him getting the food out the monkey shaped basket.

After everyone ate their share Sirius and Remus went into a game of wizards chess, while James and Peter watched carefully Isri reading and Lily Cleo Tashelle and Xeona were chatting. At first their topic was on food and the boys then it went to Cleo And Lily talking about the boys more.  S0 Xeona thought this would be her chance

"Um Tashelle can I talk to you alone real quick." said Xeona getting up and started walking away from the lake.

"Sure." said Tashelle following her. As they were walking Xeona started talking.

"So Tashelle how is your relationship with Sirius going." asked Xeona in a sincere voice. While her and Tashelle sat on a log

Tashelle new Xeona had liked Sirius so she was kinda Reluctant to say but she got over it and did. "Were doing great."

"Good I'm happy for you. But if you love Sirius you would want the best for him right." said Xeona still smiling sincerely at her.

"Of course, but what are you getting at." said Tashelle her smile fading away

"Well if you want what's best for Sirius you should dump him. Cause quite frankly he is to good for you. Way out of your league." She said this and got up from the log Tashelle following in suit looking her straight in the eyes. This time Xeona had no smile or any trace of _expression on her face but pure evil.

"Why are you saying this I love Sirius he loves me." said Tashelle this as a statement the world should know, with a very confident tone.

"So it may seem but you don't know what Sirius is thinking. Although I do and I know he is thinking that he just likes you for the way you look. Anyway Sirius needs someone who can fight with him not lead him to more danger. And that's exactly what you would do." Xeona stated this as a fact her tone of voice would be frightening to most and Tashelle if they weren't discussing something that made her very angry and happy.

"So you're saying Sirius doesn't love me and he can do better then me. Well I know that's a lie! I love him he loves me and that's that!" yelled Tashelle her anger boiling over _'what's wrong with this girl'_ she thought

"You can say or think whatever you want but in the end Sirius will be mine. He doesn't want nor need you in his life all he needs is me." She said this grinning

"I knew it I new you still liked Sirius well now I know what your doing. You just brought me here so you could try to talk your way into getting Sirius making me think all this shit your saying." said Tashelle being happy with herself for figuring out

"Oh no you got it all wrong child. I don't give as damn what you think but it's what you do that I care about. And until you dump Sirius Im gonna make your life a living hell."  She said her menacing grin on her face. Giving Tashelle one last look then walking off leaving her alone in the forest.

¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨

A couple minutes later Tashelle went back to the lake. "Sirius can I talk to you." asked Tashelle tapping him. He looked up from his game

"Sure, James take my place." He said and James hopped to where Sirius was playing. "So what is it you wanted to talk about."

"Well you know Xeona still likes you right?"

"Well I guess she might I dont know. Why?"

"Well she's evil she was talking to me in the forest about how she's gonna get you and how I'm not good enough for you." For a moment Sirius looked real mad but then that faded quickly and he looked like he was about to crack up.,"

"Oh Tashelle, heh, I think you just don't like her cause she likes me. It's ok girl its natural but you don't have to go and lie. Well you know I love you anyway, oh and Xeona she is much to sweet for that. Well I gotta get back to my chess game talk to you later girl." He said not giving her time to speak kissed her then left to play.

"Well that didn't work out how I planned." She said to herself

"It didn't, did it." Tashelle jumped at the hearing of this voice revealing of to be Xeona. "Oh did I scare you I'm sorry. As I was saying I forgot to mention no one would believe you they think I'm to sweet and nice for that. And if someone does I'll just make sure they don't." Xeona said evilly then left to go talk with Lily.

"Ugh!" Tashelle mentally screamed, "I hate this!"  
  


¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨

Meanwhile Xeona went over to Isri who was reading.

"Did it work?" Isri asked not look up from her book.

"Of course." Xeona said grinning grabbed a book sat down and started to read

¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨

Meanwhile in Isri and Xeona's room Isri was talking to Voldie.

_'Xeona has threatened Tashelle and now she will go through with torturing her. Tomorrow we will proceed in trying to break Lily and James up.'_

_'Good thing are going as planned I see, and I hope they will stay this way. Or you two will suffer.'_

_'Yes my lord, things will go just as planned'_

¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨

"Então nós gonna quebra-os para cima direito?" asked  Xeona ("So we gonna break them up right?")

"Yes será fácil veste'preocupação de t. A maldição de Hatred" said Isri plainly ('Yes it will be easy don't worry. Hatred curse.").

"Ahh esplêndido que trabalhará perfeitamente." A smile creeping on Xeonas face ("Ahh splendid that will work perfectly.") 

"Do que você pensa devemos receber qualquer que outros odiar se, Remus Talvez Mentira, Ela pensa dele como um irmão a muito faz me doente, ele cuidados muito a muito para a?" Asked Isri grinning ("Do you think we should get any others to hate each other, Maybe Lily and Remus, She thinks of him as a brother to much it makes me sick, he cares much to much for her." )

"Sure como Dificuldades de luta e Remus estarão contra Mentira." ("Sure how bout James and Remus will be against Lily.")

"Aperfeiçoa." She said evily. Then the two went to sleep. (Perfect.") 

¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨

The next day was full of classes for all so there was no waking up late. Xeona and Isri were already in the common room. The marauders were at breakfast. And the girls were just coming down. Soon everyone was at breakfast. While eating Dumbledore stood up and began to speak.

"May I have you attention please, our Head boy and Head girl have been planning for a long time and we would like to announce that we are having as Christmas Ball." He stopped for the loud cheers and clapping that came after that. When they died down he spoke again. "It will be held  a week after Christmas break so all can attend. And you can come with or without a partner. That is all. You may now resume eating." He said as he sat back down finishing his food. As did the students.

Meanwhile over at the Gryffindor table there was a hole bunch of chatting about the ball.

"Lily, James why didn't you tell us there was going to be a ball??" Sirius whined 

James Was about to say something but Lily spoke first "Well they didn't tell the prefects Sirius we didn't know." 

Sirius didn't seem to want to except that answer. "I see you say that now but watch when something else comes up II bet you will know, wont you."  He said getting up from his seat

"Sirius shut up and eat your jello." Remus told Sirius pushing him back down

Sirius started eating his jello again "Jello!!!!! Num." He mumbled with his mouth full.

They were silent for a while besides Sirius's ranting about jello until Remus spoke up. "Well anyway we know James will be going with Lily. Tashelle with Sirius, Cleo with Frank-"

He was cut off by James, "And you with Isri." He said smirking. Remus blushed.

"Getting a lil red Moony." Said Sirius laughing at his friend.

Peter who was sitting beside Remus whispered in his ear, "When's the next full moon."

"Tomorrow." He said plainly

James noticed the bags under Remus's eyes. "Its ok Remus we'll have fun." He whispered to him

"I know we will." He said while a smile appeared on his pale face.

***

After breakfast it was class time the Gryffindors first class of the day was DADA with Professor Mindis. He was very nice to all houses.

The Marauders and the girls all made there way to class and were actually early for once. They each took a seat at a desk and began chatting.

"Hey James were so early we got here before the professor." Said Sirius grinning laying back in his chair putting his feet on his desk.

James did the same, "Your right we should do this more often we can play around in the classrooms."

Lily gave them both strange looks, "James your supposed to be a prefect come on now. Don't goof around in the classrooms. Set and example for _them. You know how they are" S_aid Lily looking over at Sirius and Peter

Sirius looked up then over at Peter, "I somehow feel that comment was directed at us."

"I agree." Said Peter sitting up straight.

***

Later on that day the marauders and the girls except Tashelle because she had finished, were working on their history of magic 4 foot essay.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhh!" someone screamed from the top of the stairs they all looked up./ Tashelle stormed down the stairs. "You!" she yelled pointing and moving in closer to Xeona. 

"Did what?" Xeona asked giving her a confused look

"You know what you did! You shredded my HoM Essay." She said looking her in the eye even though Xeona was sitting down.

"I was in here all day." Xeona lied

"Don't lie bitch!" Tashelle yelled before jumping on Xeona and punching her. The others were to stunned to do anything. Xeona kicked Tashelle off of her. She flew off Xeona into a couch while Xeona laid up. She had a very pissed look on her face/. Sirius and the others went to see if Tashelle was alright but after they did they went over to Xeona./ Who had a bruise on her cheek. While Tashelle had a black eye. When Xeona finally came to her senses she stood up. Tashelle following in suit./

"That's it bitch, I cant take it no more I want you n a duel."

"fine Ill take you anywhere anytime." She spat out being held back by James and Lily. Trying ton get to Xeona. But Xeona on the other hand looked extremely calm.

"Fine its settled then. Tomorrow on the quidditch pitch 3:00 anyone can come. But no interferences at all for any reason."

"Shall this be a fight to the death?" Tashelle Asked but never got her answer

"No! Sirius shouted "No death at all nahah no suri bob aite. A simple duel, Xeona how do you win."

"Oh the looser just has to say I give up or be knocked out. See you tomorrow." With that she left and went up the stairs followed by Isri. Who whispered to Tashelle.\

"Good luck, you'll need it."

"Tashelle are you sure you should of excepted that? You could really get hurt. I mena you've never seen her duel b4" 

"What kinda boyfriend are you? Do you have no faith in me sheesh! Ill beat her ok see you tomorrow!." With that she went up stairs to her dorm.

`


End file.
